


A buisness trip

by IaMcHrIsSi



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Family. Pepper and Clint have a lot of catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to everyone who read Family. I wasn't expecting that much response! This picks up right where Family ended, so you should read that one first.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any language errors.

"Avy?"

Clint couldn't believe it. After all this years, after all those time he spent searching her, now she lay in his arms, older, but somehow still the same after so many years. Her eyes still looked the same, and her hair was still red. He somehow had feared she'd dye it differently.

After an eternity, he pulled away a bit so he could look her in the eyes. He saw a few tears and knew they were in his eyes, too.

"I can't believe it." She said.

He chuckled. "Me neither"

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"After all those years, you're here. It's like a dream."

He gently rubbed her back.

"If it is a dream, I don't wanna wake up."

She smiled and hesitantly pulled away completely.

"You have to tell me about your life and how you found me." She said and pulled him to the couch. Together they sat down.

"Actually, I didn't search you today. This is a coincidence."

Avy laughed. „Coincidence. Only you can pull such a thing. Now tell me how you ended up as my protection detail then."

He must have looked at her very strangly, because she just said.

"What? It is the only conclusion that makes sense." She laughed, and now Clint laughed, too. She was still so much the same after all those time.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll believe me that I'm a banker then?"

"Knowing that Fury promised me his best agent as protection, not really."

Clint laughed. He had really missed her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you got Fury to owe you one." Why else would he be here as her protection detail if Fury didn't owe her one?

"Sounds like a deal. But first, I need something to eat. Pizza?"

"Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, they sat in the same spot, only that Clint had taken of his shoes and jacket and they ate pizza.

"So, what happened to you after we were split up?" He asked his little sister. It still felt weird to know her here, next to him, living and happy.

"I spent a week in this orphanage, but then Mom and Dad... Erin and Don came. They adopted me only a few days after our first meeting, and so they became my parents. Frankly, they are the only people who deserve that title from me."

"I understand that. Cara and HE were our biological parents, but nothing more."

"Yeah. That's right. Erin... Mom was a teacher, and Dad a judge."

"They were?"

"Mom died when I was fifteen. It made me and Dad become really close. I became a daddy's girl, who would have thought that? Anyway, he died nearly exactly ten years later."

"I'm sorry." Clint didn't know what else to say. She was his little sister, but he had never met the people she called Mom and Dad. But he saw she missed them.

"You would have liked them. Mom joked much, just like you." She sighed, then looked at him.

"But now what happened to you? I did some searching, but all I got was that you and Barney ran away. And... and that Barney is a criminal"

Clint sighed. Of course she asked about Barney.

"We couldn't stand the orphanage anymore. And there was a circus in town..."

"So you two followed every cliché and went with the circus."

Clint chuckled.

"Yep. Turned out I'm a pretty decent archer."

"Archer? Wait, you're Hawkeye?"

"To your service, Ma'am." He grinned.

"Pretty decent is pretty much an understatement then, isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Depents on your point of view."

"You're unbelievable." She laughed now.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at it and cursed.

"So late already? This was my alarm. Our plane leaves in half an hour. We should go."

Clint looked up. He had to remind himself that he wasn't here to catch up with his little sister. On the paper, this was him protecting the CEO of Stark industries. That brought him to another thought...

"One question: You and Stark."

"Oh, not you too. Yes, I'm dating him. You were in a battle with him, for god's sake!"

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with him dating my little sister!"

"Clint!" She got that annoyed look he knew so well.

He decided to drop it for now, but made a mental note to have a serious talk with Stark. With arrow pointing on Starks face, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite a hurry after that. They drove to the airport and boarded the – private – plane (Clint asked his sister why the plane wouldn't wait for them, because really, wasn't that the sense of having a private jet? Avy just chuckled and said he would sound like Tony. Clint wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.)

When they were finally seated in the passengers area, Clint once again realized just how rich Stark was. The plane was really luxurious.

„It's impressive, isn't it?" Avy asked.

„Yeah. Why are we going to Egypt again?"

„We were asked to update the electricity system. Basically I'm testing out the water, testing if this is something we can do and how the payment is and everything."

„You're working with the Egypt government?"

„Well, we didn't before the revolution. Now, we're not sure. That's part of my job here, too. Figuring out if we can work with them without giving up our morals."

„Sounds complicated." Somehow Clint was happy that most times he and Tasha just got a clear order what to do. He didn't want to be the one to decide who was good and who not.

„It is. But enough about work. Do you know how Will is doing? I never found anything about him. And you have to tell me how you got from the circus to SHIELD."

„Will is doing good. He … he is working for the Virginia Department of Transportation." Clint didn't know if he should tell Avy what Will was really doing, but then...

„So he's IMF." On his suprised look she shrugged. „What? In my position you hear some things." Clint chuckled.

„You're unbelievable." He said.

„Hey! That's my line!" Clint laughed and Avy soon joined him. It was good to be around each other again.

„But now, how did you end up with SHIELD?" Avy asked and Clint got serious again. She had said she knew Barney was a criminal, but this was going to be a shock. But then again, he thought, better get over it now instead of lying to her or beating around the bush.

„I stayed with the circus till I was seventeen. It was a good time, you know. People there accepted me and respected me for my talents. I sometimes even went to the high wire, I loved the height, still do, by the way." He paused here, knowing the next part would be difficult.

„You always did." Avy said. He smiled. Yes, he had always loved the height. When they were younger, he had had a nest in the woods. Only Avy and Will had been welcomed there.

„Barney... Barney didn't like it so much. He learned archery, too, but he wasn't that good. He didn't like heights and ended up as one of the muscle man who take care of the tent and everything. He grew more and more distant, and one day, I was seventeen, I found out he and another guy were responsible for a few robberies, one of them with the owner of the house coming back early. They... they killed him. I went out to confront him, and his partner shot me. Barney just... he just walked away." Clints voice had grown thin over the last few lines. He looked at Avy. She had visibly paled and watched him slack-jawed, and not in a good way. A single tear made its way over her cheek.

„I was lucky. Some guy found me. He brought me to a hospital. Never found out who he was, by the way. When I woke up all I knew was that the circus had moved on. I later found out that Barney told them I was dead. Anyway, I was alone, had nobody and no idea what to do. And then I followed the second cliché and went to military. Coulson found me in the special forces roughly a year later. That's basically what happened."

Tears were now streaming over Avy's face and Clint did the first thing that came to his mind: He hugged her. He hated to make her cry, but she should know exactly how much of an asshole Barney became.

After a while, she recomposed herself enough to look at him again.

„I... I hope he'll never cross my way. Because if he does, I can't make any guarantee for what I will do." Clint smiled at that. It was his job to protect her, not hers to do that for him. And she probably wouldn't stand a chance against Barney. She'd outsmart him, of course, but in a physical fight? She wouldn't stand a chance.

She must have read his thoughts, because she said:

„I can hold my ground, believe me. I know how to shoot. Won't win a medal for it, but I can use a gun."

„How that?" He hadn't expected that.

„A year after Mom and Dad adopted me, there was an attack on me and Mom while we were shopping. Some guy wasn't happy that Dad brought his brother to jail and wanted to hurt us for it. We were lucky because there was a police officer right next to us, going out with his family. After that, Dad decided that I should learn to defend myself. I got Karate lessons and he taught me to shoot. I haven't touched a gun in years, but I don't think that's something you forget."

„So you're kickass?"

„I prefer to outsmart people, but yes, at least a bit." She smiled.

„Now you have to tell me how you became the CEO of Stark industries! I told you my story, so this is only fair."

She smiled. „I started as a secretary in the financial department. And well, a few weeks after I started, I stumbled over a mistake in accounting. I was set to make sure the company saves money and well, this mistake pretty much ruined a month work. So I went to my boss. He told me that this came directly from Tony Stark and that therefore it wasn't possible that there was a mistake. I knew there was, so I went to Tony himself. I was quite angry to that point so I stormed into his office where he through some coincidence in fact sat. I slammed the file on his desk and asked him to correct the mistake. He looked at me like I was some kind of ghost, then looked at the file and at me again. Then he asked me if I wanted to be his personal assistant."

„And you accepted."

„I was completely blown away. I never expected that, but well, my salary tripled and I was suddenly important, so I took the offer. I was his PA for a bit over a decade before he made me CEO out of the blue. Later I found out he was poisoned and somehow dying, but to that time I was just totally shocked."

„He was dying?!"

„Palladium poisoning. And he didn't tell me. Well, in the end I told him that I wouldn't go on being the only CEO, so in the end I'm CO-CEO together with him. And no comment about him and me!"

„I wasn't going to..."

„Of course you were. I'm still your sister, I know!"

Clint chuckled and Avy couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was good to be together again.


	3. Chapter 3

„Iiihhhh! Clint!" Avy exclaimed.

He turned around from the window, searching for the threat that scared his little sister. But there was nobody. Nothing. Only... only a little spider on her book. He chuckled.

„It's only a little spider, even poisonous. No need to panick!"

„Take it away, Clint, take it away!"

„How did it even get here? This plane doesn't look like the place I would expect spiders..."

„Clint! I don't care how it got here! Take it away!"

He laughed, but obeyed.

„How come you panick that much? You've never been afraid of spiders." He asked.

„I... well... Okay. This is embarrassing, and I only tell you if you promise me not to laugh." She looked at him sternly.

„Promise."

„Real promise?" He smiled. It was an old game between them. You only had to hold onto a promise if you said 'diamond promise'. It had been part of the 'secret language' they created in the lonely hours they spend in his first nest, the one in the woods, where only Avy, Will and he himself had been allowed.

„Diamond promise."

„I was twelve, and in a summer camp. There was this boy, Reddie Ron as he was called, he was making fun of everyone and well... one night I and a few friends were his targets. He sneaked into our cabin and well, I woke up later. With a big fat spider on my face. It was really scary..."

Clint bit his lip not to laugh. The story was really funny, but he diamond promised it to her, so he tried to keep a straight face.

„So this Reddie Ron..."

„Oh, we took care of him. He had also put spiders in the beds of the other girls and well, we made him pay." She smiled evilly.

„Now you've got me. What did you do?"

„Oh, well, we just made sure he lived up to his nickname..."

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her questioningly.

„We sneaked into his cabin and exchanged the shampoo with red colour. You should have seen him fuming."

Now Clint was laughing. But Avy laughed with him, so he figured it was safe.

„And you? No embarrassing childhood stories I should know?"

„No."

„No? Why don't I believe you?"

„At least not now." He tried to get out.

She chuckled. „The business trip is planned to be a week long. Bet I know all the dirty secrets by the end of the week?"

„I'm not betting with you. Remember the dress incident?"

„I liked you in my dress." She laughed.

He stuck out his tongue what only made her laugh harder.

„We're such children." She said.

„We're adults often enough. The last time I saw you we both were children. I think we're allowed to be childish."

xxx

Two hours later Clint saw his sister getting more and more tired. They had talked the whole time, joked around, and now she looked like she was falling asleep sitting.

„You should sleep." He said.

„Always the overprotective big brother, hm?" She smiled.

„Everything for my little sister."

She attempted to stand up, but following an impulse he was there faster, lifting her into his arms. She shrieked, but laughed.

„What are you doing, Clint?"

„You've got a bed in here?" He asked.

„Just over there, there's one for you, too."

He carried her into the direction she had pointed and layed her down on a suprisingly big bed. She shut her eyes and he smiled. She looked so relaxed, so young.

„You should sleep, too. Come here." She patted on the bed, next to herself.

He smiled and layed down. As childs they had often slept in the same bed, to know the other was there to protect them from Barney sr. and to chase away the nightmares had always been a good feeling. Before sleep claimed him, too, he whispered:

„Sweet dreams, little sister."

„Sweet dreams, big brother." Came her replie. Just like always.


End file.
